Blade II Trivia
trivia about Blade II. *Comic Book Artists Mike Mignola and Timothy Bradstreet worked as conceptual artists. *When Blade returns to his headquarters early in the movie, Scud remarks, "The Dark Knight Returns!" This is a reference to another comic book character that hunts by night, Batman, who was the subject of a classic comic book miniseries. *Scud's name is a reference to yet another comic book, "Scud: The Disposable Assassin." *The early scene in which Scud is watching "The Powerpuff Girls" (1998) was originally written with him watching an episode of "Mahha GoGoGo" (1967) ("Speed Racer"). However, the owners of the domestic rights wouldn't allow it. *In the scene where Blade and the bloodpack are walking towards the house of pain, you see briefly through Whistler's thermal-scope that Blade is hot blooded unlike the other vampires. *The corporate artwork in the Caliban building, which is knocked over in the climactic fight scene, represents a DNA double helix. *The lobby of the Caliban building is said to be inspired by the lobby of the offices of Creative Artists Agency in Beverly Hills, which were designed by renowed architect IM Pei. *Donnie Yen, a martial arts star who plays a member of the Bloodpack (Snowman,) was also the film's fight choreographer. *The name Caliban is a reference to the monster in Shakespeare's "The Tempest." *The New Line Platinum Series DVD contains several deleted scenes, including: An extended opening scene establishing Prague. A flashback sequence showing Blade's first encounter with Whistler, part of which can be seen in the film's title credits. An extended version of the ninja fight in the warehouse, with Blade using some fencing tactics to keep Asad at bay. A scene of Whistler shying away from the growing daylight outside. An alternate take of Blade's first meeting with Damaskinos, with Damaskinos wearing, according to Guillermo del Toro, a "Michael Bolton wig". A scene in which Damaskinos explains the effects vampirism has had on him. A much longer version of the House of Pain sequence, including a scene with Nyssa finding a room upstairs with a man unpacking human entrails from a box, a scene that was meant for Michael Jackson. A line by Whistler about "the power of the pussy" A Bloodpack "meeting" of sorts, with Chupa attempting to urge the others to kill Blade and go after the Reapers on their own. A scene in a bathroom after the House of Pain sequence of Lighthammer discovering how far his infection with the Reaper strain has gone. An extended scene of Damaskinos' dinner and blood bath, in which he tells of the fate of his human heart. An extended scene of the lawyer's torture of Blade A "dirty" version of the final scene, in which semen is streaked on the windows that was digitally removed in the final cut of the film because test audiences complained. *The name "Chupa" comes from the Spanish word chupar, which means "to suck." *In the scene before while entering the vampire club with the Bloodpack, a large neon sign can be seen on top of a building that says in large red letters "Radoo". In the history of Vlad the Impaler (who the legend of Dracula is largely based) history talks of his brother Radu. This name is also often associated with vampire movies as it is deeply ingrained in the Dracula story. *Sanaa Lathan who played Blade's mother in the original Blade (1998), reprises her role in an uncredited cameo during the opening film credits. *Reinhardt's sunglasses are never taken off throughout the course of the film. *Blade himself wears Oakley Four sunglasses, the ninja-style vampires who descend near the start of the film to offer Blade a truce are wearing heavily modified Oakley Overthetops, Reinhardt sunglasses are Oakley Square Wires and a further appearance can be seen fleetingly being worn by the fat, bearded vampire towards the end of the film, he is wearing Oakley Mars. All these appearance of Oakley sunglasses throughout of the film are apparently down to Wesley Snipes being big fan of the brand though his sunglasses in the first film were a pair of BlackFlyz. *Over 30 members of the cast and crew were temporarily blinded by the misuse of UV lights in the vampire autopsy scene. *The character on Snowman's armor is the Japanese kanji 'yuki' which means 'snow'. *Stephen Norrington turned down the chance to direct as he wanted to move onto other things. *David S. Goyer's original idea was to use Morbius as a primary villain, but Marvel decided they wanted to retain the rights to make an entirely separate franchise out of Morbius - i.e. a Morbius film, so the story was changed slightly and Jared Nomak was created to be used as the primary villain instead. *The only movie in the Blade trilogy that used its original written ending. The other two movies, that came before and after this one, went through reshoots to improve and/or replace their respective original climaxes. *The phrase "a man without fear" is used in this film. This is another comic book reference, this one a reference to Daredevil, which is to become a Ben Affleck film. *Wesley Snipes' quoting of Sun Tzu - "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," follows references to the works of Sun Tzu in many other Snipes movies including Passenger 57 (1992), Rising Sun (1993) and The Art of War (2000). *Pop Icon Michael Jackson was originally going to have a cameo in the "House of Pain" sequence as a "Vampire Pimp" that Nyssa encounters as she searches the upstairs hall. Jackson had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts and the part was played by a Czech actor. The sequence was ultimately cut out entirely for pacing reasons. *Much of Karel Roden's dialogue is dubbed by an uncredited English actor since audiences found his Czech accent too thick. *Snowman has a Chinese character ("xue") on his armor. It means "snow" in Chinese. *To get the movie with an R-Rating, green blood was used for the reapers. *During the Fight With Nomac in the church part of the House of Pain the stain glass wind is a replica of Dr. Strange's (another Marvel character who battles the occult) Medallion the Magical Eye of Amagotto. *When Rush (Santiago Segura) is knocking at the door, one of the things he say is: "Torrente Tres", in Spanish. Torrente is a character of several films directed and interpreted by Segura. *Scud wears a T-shirt featuring the logo of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, a reference to Mike Mignola's "Hellboy" comic, the film adaptation of which del Toro directs and Ron Perlman stars. *The Bloodpack character Verlaine was originally scripted to be the twin sister of Racquel, the vampire in the first Blade film that was played by Traci Lords. Category:Blade (1998) Category:Trivia